


I'm Faded

by TheEmpressAR



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/pseuds/TheEmpressAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabble to get the wheels turning :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Faded

_Where are you now?_

_Another dream_

_The monster's running wild inside of me_

Can I even remember a time where I wasn't this alone? Can I even recall a day where you were here beside me? _"Who am I, Mother and what do I do?"_ I'm so confused. I'm so scared of who I'm becoming. Something _you_ made me. I can't cope with the future. I can't do this on my own. I thought this was what you wanted of me?

  
Without you, there is no light. Without you I am in shadows, wandering aimlessly waiting for the darkness to overtake me. I leave my body, where do I go? When will I find my way back to you?  
I've got to let you go, you no longer rule my heart and soul. Our cord is severed and can never mend itself, and now I'm free, I'm free but forever bonded to your memory. I will never be the same...you took that from me, but it was mine to take.

 

_I'm faded..._


End file.
